


In Depth

by FairyNiamh



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Walter is doing an in depth study of his seminal fluids.





	In Depth

This was the second time today that he tried this experiment. He had, of course, completed this very test before he had been institutionalized. It was a shame that they did not have the technology of today, back then. 

Perhaps he could time travel and save all his data from being destroyed. They had said it was destroyed by fire and floods, but Walter thought that it was nabbed by greedy politicians and others he would rather not think about why trying to recreate the outcome of his earlier tests.

He looked at the clock and jerked off faster. He had no time to sulk or mull over the past. Right now, the present was the only thing that mattered.

He kept his eyes open and on the dials as he, once again, ejaculated. It was just as he feared, he produced far less seminal fluid the second time around. Which was his hypothesis. He would need to discuss this with Peter and Olivia. Perhaps they had discovered a method in increasing the amount and quality of semen. 

He would have to attempt this again tomorrow. Maybe external stimuli is what he needed. Peter would surely know where he could find quality porn.

~Fin~


End file.
